warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tornado
} |info = *Zephyr forms a maximum of 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 tornadoes within a radius of 15 / 17 / 20 / 25 meters that violently pull enemies along their paths. Each tornado inflicts 50 / 75 / 100 / 120 damage per second to affected enemies and lasts over a duration of 10 / 12 / 15 / 20 seconds. Damage ticks occur at a rate of 4 per second. When a tornado forms, its initial damage tick will also be multiplied by 200%. **Damage per second and initial damage multiplier are affected by fuerza de habilidades, and the damage decreases with distance. **Each tick of damage has a moderate status chance. Enemies affected by the status effect will have their shields reduced by 75% for 4 seconds. **Enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled in. Affected enemies spiral to the top of a tornado where they are violently ejected. Enemies can remain trapped within a tornado if there is a surface, such as a ceiling, that impedes their movement through the funnel. **Tornadoes are not obstructed by the environment. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Formation radius is affected by rango de habilidades. **Tornadoes typically form near enemies within the area of effect and will seek out enemies should they be within range. *Each tornado is capable of having its default damage type changed by absorbing daño elemental. **A tornado can have its damage type modified by many damage sources, including weapons and abilities from Tenno and enemy units (e.g., striking a tornado with an unmodified Espada oscura will change the damage type to Radiation, and a Corredor Volátil that explodes near a tornado will change the damage type to Blast). **The damage type of a tornado can be changed multiple times. However, each elemental damage type has its own priority: , , , , , , , , , and (ranked from highest to lowest). **The damage type of a tornado will not be changed if the new damage type has a lower priority than the current damage type (e.g., changing the default Magnetic damage to Corrosive damage, which has the highest priority, will prevent the tornado's new damage type from being changed by other sources for the ability's duration). **The hierarchy does not apply to a tornado's default Magnetic damage as it can be changed regardless of priority. The hierarchy does apply when the tornado absorbs elemental damage for the first time (e.g., shooting a tornado for the first time with Toxin damage will change the damage type from Magnetic to Toxin; however, shooting a tornado for the first time with Magnetic damage followed by Toxin damage will not alter the damage type). **If the damage source deals multiple elemental damage types, then a tornado will be charged with the highest-priority damage type (e.g., shooting a tornado with a weapon that deals 100 damage and 500 Radiation damage will cause the tornado to deal damage). **A tornado will not deal combined elemental damage by absorbing two base elemental damage types (e.g., a tornado will not inflict Blast damage by shooting it with Cold damage and Heat damage from different sources). *Tornado's visual effects are modified by each elemental damage type. *Cannot be recast while active. |augment = |tips = *Due to high proc rate, Tornado can be used to apply status effects to masses of enemies. ** can be used to reduce mobs health by 50% regardless of level. *Each of 4 spawned tornadoes can have different elements. *Tornadoes will fling enemies trapped within them in random directions after a period of suspending them midair if there is nothing impeding upward thrust (i.e., ceiling). Otherwise, they will stay in the tornado for the full duration. **This can greatly lower the damage and CC it is capable of if the enemies are ejected early, making it much more powerful and effective in lower roofed tilesets as opposed to open areas Zephyr thrives in for mobility. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration to 56.4 seconds. **Reduces formation radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces the duration to 8''' seconds *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases formation radius to '''62.5 meters. **Reduces damage to 48 per second and initial damage multiplier to 80%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 358.8 per second and initial damage multiplier to 598%. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Reduces duration to 14.5 seconds. |bugs = *On some occasions, a bug may prevent you from casting Tornado if there are no enemies in range. *If another Zephyr is in the stage and casts Tornado, then their duration will appear for you as well, although it does not prevent you from casting it yourself. *Due to a bug introduced in Update 13 (?) Warframe abilities with timers can be reset to 0 by jumping into any abyss allowing Zephyr to recast Tornado although the ability hasn't finished resulting in more than 4 Tornadoes on the map. *Multiple bugs prevent Tornado from working correctly when not hosting. }} Ver también * Zephyr de:Tornado en:Tornado ru:Торнадо Category:Zephyr